Harry Potter's Sister
by LightNeverFades
Summary: Anna Potter was born by the same standards her brother had experienced she has a lousy muggle family, the same lightening bolt scar and as expected, a fame that would not stop its flow. But who she is is a totally different story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Short Note:**  
Sorry, sorry, for disturbing you! Anyways, this is my first Hp FanFic! Please enjoy and read! If you having anything to say, e-mail me or review please:) I hope I wrote the story as enjoyable as possible (did my best)! Ok, as I said, it's a short note!

* * *

**_Harry Potter's Sister Series_**

**Chapter 1**

'Anna! You're LATE!' shouted Chie, my best friend, looking quite red in the face when I got in the train. People were staring at me and whispering about me and Chie. I was clearly embarrassed with the whole 'Being Late' thing. I mean, who would be late on your first day at Hogwarts? NO ONE! Oh Gosh! I feel STUPID! Anyways, here I sat on the seat, shutting down what Chie was saying about me being late for school. I know she was only worried about me though. 'Yeah, yeah, yeah... Whatever!' I said quickly, wanting to sit alone and sleep somewhere quiet. Chie could just be really annoying sometimes! '_Oh My God_! You're **ANNA POTTER**! You're the girl who survived You-Know-Who's attack with **Harry Potter**!' shouted a voice and a girl with long yellow curly hair and pink blush on her face sat right next to me grinning like a plastic doll. Right next to **_ME_**! I looked at her in a 'Please don't shout like that' kinda way. But I think the girl didn't understand because the girl looked at me in a confused way and went back to shaking my hand so hard it ached. The kids that were listening to this gasped and whispered, shrieking over it. Gosh, it was like I had suddenly become a great celebrity!  
Oh yeah, I forgot to tell myself that I was Harry's _sister_. Yes, **THE** Harry.

Harry never mentioned me since we've never really seen each other. Well at least that's what I was told. We got separated when we were both babies cause we were sent to new different parents. Harry got his Aunt and Uncle (along with his cousin) to deal with. I, for one, got a foster family who cared no less for me. So I was hoping to catch a glimpse of my brother, all grown up, like me. I always wondered if he looked like me or not. If he had the same hair color, the same scar, the same eyes, the same this and that. I have a star shaped scar. I heard Harry's is lightning shaped. It's just so strange, having the same blood connection but different shaped scars. But anyways, they soon recognize me.

I shrugged and glanced at Chie. She looked as if she was interrupted with her own argument about the 'Being Late' thing and glared angrily at the girl with curly hair. The curly haired girl didn't seem to recognize it. Her eyes shined so brightly, it kind of blinded my face.  
Anyways, back to me! As Harry Potter's little sister, I am really not the type of girl who knows all about Harry. I mean, now that everyone inside the train knows, I feel quite embarrassed not _knowing_ much about him except reading him in books. Which, of course, is the _only_ way to know him. I was brought up by a Muggle family like Harry called the Crestfalt Family. My foster mother, called Mrs. Crestfalt and my foster father, Mr. Crestfalt, took care of me. Or rather, **BRUTALLY** took care of me by seriously _ignoring_ me. In a way, maybe I was better of so. But I never knew any parent's love. Because they don't give me love. I wish Harry has better parents, not like mine. I was an only child in the Crestfalt family so I was always alone. If Mr. and Mrs. Crestfalt said anything, it was _orders_. As if I was some kind of servant. Sometimes I felt so lonely, so sick of this family, but I guess I usually got over it.  
Anyways, here I sat in this train, feeling quite red in the face and blushing. Chie forgave me about the 'Being Late' thing so I was quite relaxed. That's when it happened. **Harry Potter**, _my brother_, came**_ IN_**!  
Can you believe it? He must have heard the rumors about me. (Rumors spread real fast these days…). Harry looked at me with wide eyes and I could also see he tried not to stare and gape like a dummy. I felt myself turn burn red as a tomato. "Umm… Hi."  
**THAT'S IT! I HATE MYSELF!** Why do I have to be so _lame_!

"Uhh…. Hi…."

Ok, so we have **_something_** in common already. This is **_nothing _**to be proud of….

"Y-You're my sister?"  
"Yeah," I said stupidly, knowing that if I talk anymore, I will clearly look like a total idiot. "Well, that was a shock. I never really knew I _had_ a sister…. Anyways, what's your name?" asked Harry, who ruffled his black hair and looked straight at my eyes. I blushed (Unbelievable! He's my brother! Why am I blushing?), and looked away for a quick moment.  
'Ummm... Anna. Nice to meet you, Harry Potter!' I said quickly.  
'Hey, call me Harry, since I don't really like it when I'm called Harry Potter." (And uneasy silence surrounded us. I nervously looked around and saw curious faces looking at Harry and me. Harry just sat beside my empty seat, smiling. The girl with yellow haired curls was still grinning, shrieking like a maniac that Harry and I were here. Jeez, she didn't have to shout _that_ loud! Chie was smiling at Harry, her eyes glinting like a cat's might, longing to grab him for her own.) "….Woh… you really look like me," he said at last. I really didn't know what to say. He looked like me as well. He touched his own scar and looked toward my forehead. I stared at Harry's scar for a second and really thought his and mine looked alike. And his face looked exactly like mine. Except I have a milder green and a hint of gray on my eyes then he's. I also have black long hair.  
Chie glanced at my both our scars and looked at us both. I knew she was about to say, "That is just totally **wicked**!" I guess I was very surprised as well.

As I got off the Hogwarts train, towards Hogwarts, a huge man was yelling 'First Years over here! Come on, don't be shy!' Harry followed me and said, 'I'm coming with you, Anna. After all, it's a waste not being here together!'  
'Anna Potter!' shouted the same girl with curly hair who screamed my name inside the Hogwarts train.  
'Uhh hi,' I said uncomfortably. Harry, my brother was walking with me, grinning for some reason. I looked at her with distaste. Was she going to go on screaming like a maniac again? "**Anna Potter**, could you sign me an autograph with your photo? Oh please, please, _please!_ You too, **Harry Potter**!' screamed the girl excitedly and handed me a piece of paper. I sighed and said, 'What's your name?' quickly, wanting to get this over with. 'My name's Trixa! Nice to meet you both! I'm a great admirer of yours and I would love to be friends with you if I become Gryffindor or in any other house!' told Trixa as I signed my name with the message, 'Nice to have met you Trixa. Signed, Anna Potter.' I handed the autographed paper to Harry and he scribbled his message quickly as well. Harry handed it back to Trixa and she looked at us, looking very grateful.  
'Oooohhh, thank you very much! Now can I take a photo of you? Oh, hey you!" (She pointed to a strange looking girl who was just about to escape towards the boats. She looked like she could have run for her life but shockingly, she came.) "Can you take a photo of me with the Potters?' shouted Trixa very loudy to the gloomy looking girl. The poor gloomy looking girl seriously needed something positive in her. She was like some sort of doomed prisoner or something. She wore a ribbon (that was too worn out it drooped on her brown hair), a quirky look that looked from one place to the other and a drooped lip which seemed to look as if she had never said anything positive or funny. 'O-Ok…' she stuttered like a little mice as Trixa handed her the shiny camera that was over Trixa's neck before. 'Thank you!' Trixa said cheerfully and smiled sweetly at the girl. She squeaked something under her breath as she held the camera uneasily. Trixa came between us, ready to be taken a photo of Harry, her and I. The gloomy girl snapped the photo without even telling us and particularly _threw_ the camera back to Trixa. The gloomy girl ran toward Hagrid's place and didn't say a word. 'What's up with that girl!' Trixa said as Harry and I looked at each other, looking puzzled.

* * *

Ok, yes, I know what your _probably_ thinking. Who the hell is Anna 'Potter'? Well, Anna is the new girl who is Harry's Sister. Of course, not from the book. A character **_I_ **had made! Anyways, that's all for now! Next one coming soon ya'll:)

**Blood-Fangs**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

_Remember, I don't OWN this story! I only own the characters I've invented! _

Anyways, I'm so sorry I was late to write chapter two! I had to check it, and then check it again and then again for any mistakes! And YAY! I got 4 reviews for one chapter! (dances around) Ok well, enough of my dancing! Go ahead and read!

* * *

**_Harry Potter's Sister_**

**Chapter 2**

"Why do you think that girl just ran off?" said Harry as I sat on the little boat.  
It was dark and the only light I could see is the lantern we got for riding the boat. The air was freezing cold, making me shiver all over.  
"I don't know."

"Well, don't you think it's strange to see a gloomy looking girl like her just running off like that? I mean who throws a camera in front a cheerful girl's face?' Harry said.

'Well, maybe she just wanted to be alone," I replied and snuggled close to Harry. We waited there for a brief moment of silence as the boat moved us towards Hogwarts.  
This silence was actually quite comfortable, despite the fact that Harry might have been thinking about something else other then me.  
Somehow it made me want to snuggle even closer to him until there was not an inch left between us.

"Harry, will we ever be separated again?" I said and looked at my brother's face. He smiled. "For now, we will, but we will be together again. I promise you, I'll let that happen," he spoke and hugged me. I hugged him as well, and for the first time, I felt myself know love itself.

Harry and I had come off the boat at last and we could see Chie and the others have as well. An old woman waited for us and showed the way inside the school. We walked up the fire lit school, our eyes staring at all the strange statues with wonder.  
"First years over here! Yes, line up nicely. Don't push or you'll fall off the stairs and get a broken bone. Mr. Longbottom, your frog!" an old woman with a black witch's hair and a black Hogwarts cloak shouted. A boy wearing a Hogwarts cloak ran and scooped up his green frog, which croaked loudly.

"Now, first years, wait here while I go and check if the Sorting Hat is ready," spoke the old woman and disappeared inside the huge tall doors of the ancient school.  
Harry, Chie, Me and all the other Hogwarts students waited for the old woman to come back from the huge tall doors.

"Well, well, well? Look who we have here! It's Harry Potter and his sister, Anna Potter!" shouted a voice. Many heads turned to gaze at us.

Harry looked around and recognized the boy standing in front of him. I looked around and so did Chie as well.

A boy a bit older then I looked at me with piercing snake eyes. He had yellow blonde hair, which dangled like loose strings from a fraying shirt and he was wearing a black Hogwarts cloak which in my opinion didn't suit him at _all_. Right next to him stood a broad shouldered boy who looked a lot more like a goblin then a boy. Another boy with a short height grinned stupidly with his crab like face which disgusted me entirely.

'I didn't know your sister had a scar too, Harry Potter!' shouted the boy. "My name is Drace Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle,' Draco nudged both their shoulders and they grinned stupidly. Then Trixa came with a frown on her face.

"Malfoy, do you have to annoy every living person you meet?"

Malfoy's grin vanished instantly, replaced with a furious looking frown.

"Well, _butthead_, you back off or my father will-" he began with a angry snarl.

Trixa grinned.

"Or what? Your daddy's going to save you again, Draco? Hmmm?"

Draco was boiling with rage. He was about to pull his wand out when suddenly, a hand caught him. It was the old woman with the black witch's hat.

"There is no magic allowed! Now, put that away! Everybody else, follow me!" she shouted and all of the Hogwarts students, including Harry, Chie and I followed.

Trixa was snickering at Draco Malfoy. Apparently, she disliked him very much.

"You should be very careful who you be friends with, Potters. I'll help you find the _proper_ friends," he said and glanced at Trixa, who glared at him.

I looked at him. He wasn't worth being friends with, my head spoke. And my head was right.

"I think we'll know how to make our own friends, thanks!" I shouted loudly and caught Harry's warm hand. Harry smiled and I smiled back, knowing who I have to trust. Chie was grinning like mad. "Good move!"

"The Sorting will start right now! Professer McGonagall, please read the names of the students, thank you," said the Headmaster which must have been the famous Proffesser Dumbledore.

"Yes, of course, headmaster," said Professer Mcgonagoll and the names must have went on and on cause before I knew it, Professer Mcgonagall said my name. 'ANNA POTTER!' she shouted. I felt my heart stop a beat as I realized that _my name_ was called out. Harry gripped my hand tightly with encouragement. I smiled back at him with nervousness as Chie softly pushed me. I uncomfortably passed through a lot of whispering and pointing. I climbed up the little stairs up to the front and sat on the wooden stool. I sat there with my heart thumping hard. I could hear my own blood drumming in my ears. Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on my head and it fell on my head like a big blanket. My surroundings were quickly covered with darkness. I couldn't see a thing!

'Hmmm, a Potter... Well not let me see…Plenty of knowledge I see... Also a bit of courage… You're a very curious one are you now? But you're thirsty for something… Hmmm... you should be... GRYFFINDOR!' the hat shouted after it stopped muttering. 'YES!' I yelled as I woke right up with the sorting hat still on my head. I blushed as I gave the hat back to Professer Mcgonagall. A cheer exploded from the area where Harry and Chie were and I grinned with delight.

I headed straight towards the Gryffindor table as thousands of kids cheered for me. Harry came after me and I was grateful to say that Harry was in the same house!

A boy with red hair and loads of freckles on his face sat beside Harry. I didn't know who this boy was but he came in the same house and I thought for the first time, I'd be able to enjoy school.

I smiled happily and watched a girl with bushy brown hair sit on the stool, where the sorting hat was put on her head. After she was sorted, I felt suddenly uncomfortable. I had just realized I was covered in a table full of boys! I blushed at the thought.

I saw Chie walking up the little stairs to the stool and cheered loudly. Chie waved back at me and grinned. I did the same as the sorting hat was put on her head. To my disappointment, she was placed in Ravenclaw. I could see how unhappy and happy she was at the same time. She just looked sadly at my direction and sat with her fellow companions.

* * *

Well, so far, going good! Yes, I know, WHY ON EARTH DID I PUT CHIE IN RAVENCLAW! For now, I can't answer that, but it will be answered later! (Maybe not in this first series though) _Anyways, _I have to thank all my reviewers! So here please read:

Hogwartsstudent: Thanks! I read your review and the e-mail you sent me! So sorry I couldn't update sooner! I had so much to do! I just HAD to write something about this! Really happy you liked it! ;) (story kisses you back) And also, you're name is not corny! It's just simple, that's all and I like it!

Pat: Yeah, I do have a very exciting plot forming in my head! Actually, I wrote this quite a long time ago, except I haven't really thought of putting it on a site until now:) Yeah, it is gonna be a _bit_ different from the other Harry Potter stories! (I kinda don't like those normal ones about Harry and the others going to vacation when Harry knows Voldemort is roaming about! It just feels rather stupid, no offence to anyone! It's only my opinion, don't kill me!) I'll update soon!

Vampirerouge: Thank you! I will write as quickly as possible!

Xrazystoritellre: Thanks! I'll update soon:D

**I'LL UPDATE SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Harry Potter's Sister**_

**A/N: **Ok, ok this is your chance to kill the fanfic writer! Now, go get her! Yes, that'd be me. I am REALLY sorry for not updating for sooooooo long! I have been so busy for the past few months! But I'm here now, so I'll continue writing! So sorry yet again and please review!  
:Oh and if any of you like Chie, well, she was _really_ my bestfriend in real life but recently we... kinda had a fight and we are still friends but... not true best friends anymore... (shrugs) so um... she'll only come briefly in some chapters:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Harry Potter! I do own my own characters though.

**Chapter 3**

"Do you know where the Gryffindor Tower is?" I asked to a tall guy with red little freckles and a Prefect sort of smile.

"Oh yes. I'm Percy Weasley and I am a Gryffindor Prefect. It's my responsibility to take you up to the Gryffindor Tower shortly. Nice to meet you," he spoke and he looked at me. He looked a serious expression on his face and I thought he wasn't going to smile. Strangely enough, he did smile.

I looked back at Harry next to whom I just met was called Ron Weasley, Percy's little brother. On Harry's left was George and Fred Weasley. I've heard that they were brilliant jokers and wouldn't stop doing pranks on people.

"Hey Anna! You're Harry's sister, right?" asked George I looked at Ron, who was fiddling with his wand. He was kinda cute and his red hair made him looker even more cuter. I quickly looked back to George with a small blush on my cheeks. _How did he know?_ I thought.

"Yeah, that's right!" I said and grinned. Then I looked back at the feast and helped myself with a big chicken leg from a plate near me.

"Thought so! You have a scar similar to Harry's!" he said and pointed at my star shaped scar. I instinctvely acted by ruffling my hair and trying to protect it from beaming, beading eyes. But before I could cover it with anything, a group of people quickly started taking pictures and whispering about us. A very uneasy silence stretched through the table, and George looked rather guiltily at me. I looked around nervously and Harry's hands slipped towards mine and gripped my hand hard.

"So, umm... you want more salad?"I spoke with a weak smile.

* * *

"Gryffindors hurry up now! We're almost there!" said Percy as he showed us the way to the Gryffindor Tower. We walked through strange magical stairways that moved when it wanted to. I was about to ask Percy if the stairs were alive but he looked busy at rounding the other Gryffindor first years. I looked at the other side of the stairway and saw the first year Hufflepuffs being rounded up by another Prefect of that house.

After climbing the stairs with fascinated eyes, I followed Harry and the crowd towards wherever Percy was leading us. It looked like a portrait and the portraits, they were moving and speaking! I gasped in suprise, which caught Ron's attention.

"The portraits... they're talking and moving!" I spoke and Ron only looked at me weirdly. "Of course they would be moving! It would be weird if it wasn't!" he answered. I looked at him in disbelief this time. "Umm.. I guess?"

I heard Percy say something to the thing and the portrait, which happened to be a Fat Lady in some sort of medieval background, moved the portrait frame itself to reveal a room. The first years shouted in excitement and Percy led them through.

Harry, Ron and I all slipped through with curious portrait hole as Percy shouted, "Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room! You must stay here in the night or you points will be taken from your house. The points board will be down the halls, you may have a look! **(A/N: I'm just guessing, lol. It was like that in the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets PC game!) **Now the Girl's Dormitory is upstairs to the left, Boys, the same on your right! You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up! Now good night!"informed Percy. Then he smiled and disappeared somewhere, talking to a bunch of grown up looking Gryffindors.

"I guess we should go and sleep, tomorrow just might be a rough day!" Ron spoke and Harry and I both nodded in agreement. We quickly went up the stairs and we parted on the other side, saying our goodbyes.

I opened the door to the Girl's Dormitory and looked around with a grin. _At last, somewhere else to sleep without getting troubled by another person's snore! _I thought and went in. Girls looked up to greet me, many wanting to know me because I was _the_ Anna Potter. I didn't mind the fame but somehow, that was going to a bit worse than loud snoring near my ear.

I looked around for my bed and it was labeled in green bright ink, floating in the air, written Anna Potter. It made my heart skip a beat in excitement. _What was tomorrow going to be like?_ I thought and found my little cat, Choko, on my bed, along with my luggage. My cat was asleep on my bed and didn't seem to really care as I sat on the bed and stroked her fur. But then I scratched her neck and she purred, licking my fingers. I smiled and collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Before I knew it, I was closing my eyes, waiting for a better day.

**A/N: **Yes, go on, yell at me!I know, its short, but I WILL update very soon! I just towrite that part so then I could get a head start at theclasses!Please wait! Review too! Thanks!


End file.
